


What's Love

by IceQueenJules26



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash is a dense idiot, F/M, Humor, If Ash heard Misty's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenJules26/pseuds/IceQueenJules26
Summary: When Ash hears Misty confess that she loves him, he doesn't know what to do. Because he doesn't love her... does he?
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 12
Collections: Pokéshipping Week 2019





	What's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teeny tiny little something for Day 5: If Ash heard Misty's song! I wish I'd have the time to write a big piece about this, since I love this prompt, but firstly, I seriously lack time, and secondly, something in me wanted some humor after all the Angst I already wrote this week; and thus, this was born! Hope you guys like it!

It was the third night in a row that Ash laid awake, unable to find sleep. The third night since… 

Since he heard what he’d never thought he’d hear. He spent day and night thinking about it, thinking about what it meant, and still, he wound up blank. He didn’t know what to make of it even though, admittedly, she’d been quite clear; it was obvious what she meant, what she wanted, but what wasn’t obvious was what he wanted or needed to do. It was a huge confession, one that had left him choke up and in tears, and one that he’d never forget again in his life.

Misty  _ loved  _ him. 

The question was, what did he think about that? 

He didn’t know. He just _ didn’t _ .

His mind was empty, completely waste, nothing breaking through the maze. 

He groaned and turned around in his sleeping bag, now looking up at the stars. The song was stuck in his head and wouldn’t let go, wouldn’t let him sleep, he had an important match against the next gym soon and was unable to concentrate and - he just didn’t know what to do.

He needed help.

__

The next afternoon, when they had arrived at the next Pokecenter and Misty was gone to take a shower, he took Brock aside and asked him for assistance.

“Brock, a few nights ago, I heard Misty sing-”

Brock interrupted him before he could say more than a few words. “You heard her?”

Ash blinked, unsure and confused. “You heard her too?” 

Brock raised an eyebrow. “I’m neither deaf nor dumb. The better question is, why didn’t you talk to her yet?”

Ash scratched his head sheepishly. “I don’t know… How I feel about it.”

This time, it was on Brock to be confused; he raised an eyebrow and looked at Ash questioningly. “What do you mean, you don’t know?” he asked and Ash shrugged. “I just… Don’t know?”

Brock had to keep himself from facepalming.  _ Arceus, he’s dense... _

“Ash. You don’t know how you feel about Misty?” 

Ash made a face, then he shook his head. “No, not really. I mean my heart makes those tiny jumps when I see her. And when I have a match, I get calm when I look at her. And I think about her all the time. Almost as much as about being a pokemon master. But it’s not like I love her or anything… I think…”

This time, Brock needed a second to keep himself from hitting himself - or Ash. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but in his head he was screaming.  _ So. DENSE!!! _

“Ash. That is what love is.”

Ash’s eyes went wide as saucers as he stared at Brock. “It… It is?!”

Brock just nodded and Ash lost all cool. “Oh my Arceus! I need to tell her!” he yelled, stood up so fast his chair fell over, and was already halfway across the room before Brock could even comprehend what was happening. 

“Wait, Ash, not now, she’s -”

There was an opening door, then a loud bang, and a high-pitched female voice that definitely belonged to Misty screaming loudly. “Ash, you pervert! Get OUUUUUT!”

“... in the shower.”


End file.
